monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Pontiac 2004
Pontiac 2004 was a Monster Jam event held on March 13, 2004 at the Silverdome in Pontiac, Michigan. This would be the eleventh event on the 2004 Monster Jam TV Tour and the final one before the World Finals. Field of Trucks Avenger- Jim Koehler Blue Thunder- Tony Farrell Bounty Hunter- Jimmy Creten Destroyer- Dan Evans Grave Digger- Dennis Anderson Maximum Destruction- Tom Meents Monster Mutt- Bryan Winston Power Forward- Carl Van Horn Scarlet Bandit- Dawn Creten Team Suzuki- Kathy Winston Hot Wheels- Phil Foster (was also present but did not run nor was mentioned in the television broadcast) Round 1 Racing Blue Thunder vs. BYE With eleven trucks Tony would get the bye run and sail into round 2. Team Suzuki vs. Scarlet Bandit Femme fetale in this race and Dawn would be the more dangerous blowing away Team Suzuki. Avenger vs. Grave Digger Anderson looking to make up for some bad recent performances looked smooth in Digger and took an easy win. Meanwhile after the finish Koehler landed hard pirouetted and rolled over which would keep him from freestyle. Monster Mutt vs. Bounty Hunter Winston struggled greatly in the first turn while Creten continued to be smooth as silk. Power Forward vs. Destroyer A very close race between the two, with Destroyer beating him by a bit over a tire. Maximum Destruction vs. BYE Of course with issues on Hot Wheels Meents had an easy pass into round 2. Round 2 Racing Blue Thunder vs. Scarlet Bandit Dawn Creten seemingly underpowered as Blue Thunder would charge on. Grave Digger vs. Bounty Hunter Anderson would have one the race, had it not been for clipping the very last turning pole in his lane. Maximum Destruction vs. Destroyer The more power of Max D would make this an easy win for Meents over the Michigan native. Semi Finals Racing Blue Thunder vs. Destroyer (FL) Tony was a man on a mission as he would easily surpass the fast loser. Bounty Hunter vs. Maximum Destruction In a straight up race for the ages Creten with the better final turn would slide past Meents. Finals Blue Thunder vs. Bounty Hunter A bad turn for Farrell would dash his hopes, and a rollover in the final turn would seal the deal for Creten to get his second straight racing win. Freestyle Team Suzuki-''' A good start with some big hits and cyclones followed by hitting the center jump to close out the run for Winston. '''Score- 7+8+6= 21 Power Forward Van Horn stepping up off of Suzuki with bigger air and more aggression on the track including a big sky wheelie over the van. Score- 5+7+6= 19 Destroyer A big sky wheelie over the van would kickstart the run for Air Man Dan and would follow up with another hit just like that, but strangely did not contain his signature reverser. Score- 5+7+6= 19 Monster Mutt Bryan would try to knock his wife out of the lead in the Mutt, but a bad bite in a donut would send him over early. Score- 3+5+4= 12 Scarlet Bandit Dawn came out with gusto in the Bandit, and big air over the van along with the cars would continue on. She hit the center jump, clipped the front tires and broke the front axle to end her run early. Score- 9+8+7= 24 Bounty Hunter Now it would be Jimmy trying to take his wife out of the lead and sweep the show, but a bad sky wheelie and a bent four link bar would end it early. Score- 4+4+3= 11 Maximum Destruction Tom up to this has only won a single freestyle event on TV this year. That would change tonight as Meents was on a mission. Big air over the center would kick off the run. Every leap afterwards was bigger and bigger, and he ended up clipping the camper on the track. He would then blast through the camper but lose a wheel. Of course knowing Tom Meents, this did not stop him as he kept driving stuffing the truck in anything. Score- 9+9+8= 26 Blue Thunder Tony looking for redemption launched Blue Thunder high but would break the back axle, and then would roll the truck over. Score- 3+4+4= 11 Grave Digger Anderson would come out hard charging, but was lacking the air of Meents and an early roll over would seal his fate. Score- 7+7+8= 22 Category:Events Category:2004 events